Layering is used to organize programming modules into separate functional components that interact in a sequential and hierarchical way so that each layer has an interface only to the layer above and below it, and thus, no need to understand the processing performed at any of the other layers. Communication programs may be structured in layers such that programming and hardware at both ends of the communication exchange use an identical set of layers. To process a message, data in a first device flows down through each layer and is transmitted through a physical media to a second device. Before reaching the second device, the message may “hop” multiple times between intermediary devices such as routers. The message is received at the second device, and the data flows up through the layers where it is ultimately presented to the user or used in an application at the second device.
A communication stack, for example, may include five layers: 1) a physical (PHY) layer, 2) a network interface layer, 3) an Internet Protocol (IP) layer, 4) a transport layer, and 5) an application layer. The PHY layer, also referred to as the hardware layer, provides the physical components that enable the transmission and reception of bits of information whether analog or digital. Thus, in wireless communications, the PHY layer receives/transmits a signal-in-space (SIS) and, for example, converts bits into pulses or into a modulated carrier waveform. Access to the PHY layer is controlled by the network interface layer.
The network interface layer provides transmission protocol knowledge and management, handles errors in the PHY layer, and provides flow control and frame synchronization. The network interface layer generally is divided into two sub-layers: the logical link control (LLC) sub-layer and the MAC sub-layer. The LLC sub-layer controls frame synchronization, flow control, and error checking. The MAC sub-layer provides transmission protocol knowledge and management thereby controlling how a device gains access to information, acquires the data path, and sends information over the data path. In general, the MAC sub-layer makes sure that devices sharing a common communications channel do not interfere with each other. Access control transmission technologies implemented at the MAC sub-layer include code division multiple access (CDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), global system for mobile communications (GSM), general packet radio services (GPRS), carrier sense multiple access (CSMA), CSMA-collision detection (CSMA-CD), orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), Aloha, slotted Aloha, spectrum portable management application (SPMA), Bluetooth, IEEE 802.11, etc.
IP is the method or protocol by which data is sent from one device to another through a network that may include both wired and wireless devices. Each device on the network has at least one IP address that uniquely identifies it from all of the other devices on the network. Originally, the devices were computers that connected to each other using IP through the Internet. Today, the devices that employ IP have expanded to include all types of communication devices including cellular phones, personal digital assistants, radios, etc. Using IP, a message is divided into small chunks called packets that each contain both the sender's IP address and the receiver's IP address. Each packet is treated as an independent unit of data without any relation to any other unit of data. The IP layer handles communication from one device to another device by providing, for example, the routing information that includes the IP addresses. Because a message is divided into a number of independent packets, each packet can, if necessary, be sent by a different route between the sending device and the receiving device. As a result, packets can arrive in a different order than the order in which they were sent.
The transport layer manages the end-to-end control of the data packets. The transport layer may use the user datagram protocol (UDP) or the transmission control protocol (TCP) to collect the packets and pass the packets on to the application layer. UDP passes the packets in the order in which they are received. TCP collects the packets and places the packets in the correct order before passing the packets to the application layer. The applications layer identifies other communication nodes, identifies a quality of service, considers user authentication and privacy, identifies any constraints on data syntax, etc.
To provide maximum bandwidth utilization, future wireless systems must support communication using a wide range of SIS/MAC pairs implemented at the PHY layer and the MAC sub-layer. Current wireless technologies approach this problem by developing stove pipe solutions utilizing a single or multiple slice radio capable of handling separate SIS/MAC pairs. This approach fails to use the available bandwidth and impacts interoperability between wireless devices. Such solutions also fail to provide a low probability of exploitation (LPE) as needed when implementing a clandestine network. Thus, what is needed is a device and a method that provide a separately configurable SIS and MAC for communication between wireless devices.